Ce sont les fruits les plus laids qui font les meilleures confitures
by Pandatypus
Summary: Mais comment en était-il arrivé là? Qu'a bien pu faire le commandant du Shinsengumi Kondo Isao pour se retrouver convoqué par des hauts gradés du Bakufu! Il va désormais être jugé à partir du témoignage de divers intervenants qui pourraient le sauver comme sceller son destin! A moins que...
1. Chap 1 L'effet papillon

**Ce sont les fruits les plus laids qui font les meilleures confitures**

 _Hey! J'ai repris cette fanfic à mi-parcours et ne l'ai terminé que récemment donc j'espère sincèrement que ça valait le coup !_

 _Comme d'hab', petit disclamer : tous les personnages présents –enfin, ceux qui ont un nom- appartiennent à l'auteur de Gintama c'est-à-dire le merveilleux Hideaki Sorachi._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Si tout le monde connait l' _Effet Papillon_ c'est à cause du film !**

L'effet Papillon.

Selon le _CNRS_ , il naît en 1962 de la caricature de l'équation de Navier-Stokes par Edward Lorenz qui aurait lui-même été inspiré par les travaux de Poincaré et Hadamard. Il y est défini comme « […] le phénomène de la « _dépendance sensible aux conditions initiales_ », le paradigme de la _théorie du chaos_ ».

Selon l' _encyclopédie Larousse_ , « […] on lui a donné le nom d'« effet papillon » pour illustrer le fait qu'il suffirait théoriquement de la turbulence engendrée dans l'atmosphère par les battements d'ailes d'un papillon pour modifier considérablement le temps qu'il ferait les jours suivants. »

Selon le _Wictionnary_ , c'est un « Élément d'une chaîne de causalité, spécifiquement le fait qu'un petit changement de conditions initiales provoque une grosse différence à la fin de la chaîne ».

Ces définitions se recoupent en une phrase bien connue, à la fois simple et explicite : « Le battement d'aile d'un papillon peut créer une tornade à l'autre bout du monde ».

Sachant cela, Kondo Isao passait en revue toutes les actions qu'il avait accomplies au cours de sa triste carrière pour trouver celle qui avait bien pu le mener en conseil disciplinaire. Ça faisait déjà une heure qu'il était arrivé et qu'on l'avait assis dans une salle mal-éclairée, sur un siège métallique faisant face à une table derrière laquelle étaient alignées quatre chaises.

N'ayant pas l'habitude d'être du côté « suspect » de la salle d'interrogatoire, et parce que seules deux des chaises étaient occupées, il s'était d'abord dirigé vers les deux hommes déjà installés. Ceux-ci lui avaient vite fait comprendre que ces places ne lui étaient pas destinées, lui intimant d'aller se placer face au jury. Un jury ? De quoi était-il accusé ? Bien sur ce n'était pas un modèle pour la jeunesse mais de là à être traité comme un criminel ! De plus, il avait été maintenu dans l'ignorance la plus totale depuis la réception de la lettre. Cette missive livrée au quartier général du Shinsengumi ne comportait aucune information mis à part le lieu et l'heure de sa convocation. Ah, et aussi que c'était sur ordre direct du « Préposé à la gestion des affaires internes du Bakufu ». Mais qui peut bien avoir un titre pareil ? Probablement quelqu'un d'important…

Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par l'entrée dans la pièce d'un individu à l'expression patibulaire qui toisa Kondo avant de rejoindre les jurés qui s'étaient levés. Il s'excusa rapidement de son retard auprès de ses collègues et la vitesse avec laquelle ceux-ci lui rétorquèrent qu'il n'en était rien indiqua à Kondo qu'il leur était supérieur, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal et ses intestins commençaient à se tordre dans son ventre. Pourquoi personne ne lui expliquait la situation ?! Son vœu fut soudain exaucé.

Le Supérieur : Kondo Isao, c'est bien cela ?

Kondo : Euh… J… Euh… Oui, oui, c'est ça !

Le Supérieur : Votre capacité à diriger l'organisation paramilitaire au service du Bakufu connue sous le nom de « Shinsengumi » a été remise en cause par un certain nombre de membres du cabinet du Shogun. Durant cette cession mes confrères ci-présents et moi-même auront pour objectif d'évaluer vos compétences et d'apporter les solutions adéquates pour palier à la situation actuelle. Des questions ?

Kondo : En quoi l'évaluation va-t-elle consister ? C'est-à-dire que je ne me suis pas vraiment préparé…

Le Supérieur : Vous avez déjà été évalué…

Le Commandant du Shinsengumi manqua de tomber de sa chaise. Quand ? Comment ? Où ça ?!

Le Supérieur : …Votre présence ici est assez dispensable. Elle a pour seul but de vous permettre d'assister aux témoignages de vos évaluateurs.

Kondo : Mais … Mais votre opinion de moi va seulement dépendre du jugement des « évaluateurs » alors !

Le Supérieur : Etant à la tête de quatre grandes familles d'affiliation militaire au service du Shogun, notre intégrité n'est pas à remettre en cause et notre verdict sera définitif.

Kondo : Mais… Euh… Attendez… Quatre ?

Le Supérieur : Notre confrère aura du retard, il ne pourra donc pas assister aux entretiens et se contentera de participer au verdict. Mais n'ayez crainte, il a reçu toutes les pièces du dossier par écrit ce matin même.

Son sourire sadique lui évoqua Okita. C'était terrifiant. Il pensa aux paroles de l'homme : le travail de tout une vie allait être évalué en quelques heures par quatre inconnus dont un qui n'était même pas là… Il releva la tête pour argumenter et défendre sa position, mais on lui fit signe de se taire.

Le Supérieur : Puisque la situation est désormais claire pour tout le monde, nous allons recevoir le premier intervenant.


	2. Chap 2 Une question de point de vue

**Chapitre 2 : Tout est une question de point de vue**

Quelques coups timides résonnèrent contre la porte en fonte qui s'ouvrit pour dévoiler un homme dont la tignasse châtain clair négligée et l'air gêné contrastaient violemment avec sa stature athlétique accentuée par un costume de ninja. Il tenait une fine pochette à élastique dans une main et se grattait la tête de l'autre, semblant encore plus paumé que Kondo. Le Supérieur prit à nouveau la parole.

Le Supérieur : Si cela convient à mes collègues, je mènerai les entretiens.

Les collègues en question acquiescèrent et sortir des crayons, prêts à prendre des notes.

Le Supérieur : Bien. Monsieur Hattori Zenzo, ninja de profession et leader du groupe Oniwabanshu, est-ce bien cela ?

Zenzo : Euh… Oui… Oui, c'est ça.

Le Supérieur : Etes-vous prêt pour votre déclaration ?

Zenzo : Oui… Enfin… C'est-à-dire que si je pouvais juste faire un tour au …

Le Supérieur : Bien. Nous allons donc débuter.

Zenzo : Ah ! Mais je… Enfin… D'accord…

Très clairement mal-à-l'aise et les genoux serrés, le ninja ouvrit sa pochette et en sortie plusieurs rapports accompagnés de photographies.

Zenzo : Vous m'avez chargé, il y a de cela plusieurs mois, de prendre en filature le commandant du Shinsengumi, Kondo Isao, pour analyser ses qualités de leader et la nature de son travail au sein de son organisation.

Le Supérieur : Tout à fait. Continuez.

Zenzo : J'ai tout d'abord établi ma planque à proximité des locaux du Shinsengumi…

Le Supérieur : Choix judicieux.

Quoi ? Il avait donc été espionné ! Et sur une longue période en plus. Kondo baissa les yeux, se sentant tout honteux de n'avoir rien remarqué alors même qu'il était censé être un soldat d'élite. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure pendant que l'homme qui avait été interrompu reprenait.

Zenzo : … Pensant ainsi n'avoir à la quitter que lors des interventions d'envergure. Cependant, j'ai rapidement dû me rendre à l'évidence que cette supposition était erronée, dans la mesure où Kondo Isao passe en réalité très peu de temps dans ces bâtiments.

Le Supérieur releva la tête de sa feuille et interrogea le ninja du regard. Kondo n'eut pas besoin de faire de même pour savoir de quoi l'intervenant allait parler.

Zenzo : En effet, la majorité des journées de Kondo Isao se déroulent dans le quartier Kabuki, et plus précisément aux alentours du dojo Kôdôkan. Ce dojo est tenu par la fille ainée de la famille Shimura, Otae Shim…

Le Supérieur : Vous êtes en train de nous dire que cet individu faillit à sa tâche en passant le plus clair de son temps auprès de sa maitresse ?!

Zenzo : Je… Je ne dirai pas ça, non… C'est-à-dire que Kondo Isao est plus ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de « stalker » pour cette jeune femme. Ou plutôt un « cafard »… Enfin, une sorte de déchet humain dont on veut se débarrasser au plus vite. D'après mes observations ils entretiennent une sorte de relation sadomasochiste où il revient constamment vers elle alors même qu'elle lui fait subir des sévices physiques et émotionnels à chacune de leurs entrevues. C'est à la fois perturbant et pathétique à regarder…

De grosses gouttes de sueur roulaient désormais sur la peau du Commandant du Shinsengumi qui ne savait plus où ce mettre : c'était de l'ordre du privé, comment pouvait-on l'humilier ainsi ?

Il n'était cependant pas le seul à se sentir mal car le ninja avait les cuisses serrées au possible et commençait désormais à se tortiller en lançant des regards désespérés vers la porte.

Le Supérieur : Et lorsqu'il est au quartier général du Shin…

Zenzo : Qu'il y soit ou pas ne change pas grand-chose, c'est Hijikata Touchiro qui se charge de tout ! Est-ce que je peux…

Le Supérieur : Finalement, y a-t-il des points positifs que vous souhaiteriez évoquer ?

Zenzo : Je… Arg, désolé, je dois y aller !

Le ninja s'élança vers la porte à une vitesse ahurissante et disparut dans le couloir. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas commencé par les points positifs ? Kondo frappa sa main contre son visage. Pour ces hommes qui lui faisaient face, il n'était plus qu'un pervers inutile, un déchet. Il était foutu.


	3. Chap 3 Le leader reflète son équipe

**Chapitre 3 : La qualité du leader reflète celle de l'équipe**

Pourtant, une petite voix au fond de son cœur lui dit de ne pas perdre espoir, que tout n'était pas fini. Elle avait raison ! Après tout, ce n'était que le premier intervenant ! Les suivants auraient surement quantité de choses positives à dire sur sa personne ! Un sourire illumina soudain son visage, ce qui laissa le jury perplexe. Le Supérieur s'éclaircit la gorge et fit appeler les intervenants suivants.

Le sourire de l'accusé retomba rapidement quand il vit apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte deux agents du Mimawarigumi qu'il connaissait trop bien.

Le Supérieur : Sasaki Isaburo et Imai Nobume. Vous avez été chargés de mener les entretiens individuels et évaluations psychologiques des différents membres du Shinsengumi par notre commission. Avez-vous pu mener cette mission à bien ?

Sans gêne aucune Isaburo s'empara de la chaise vacante et la tourna de 90° pour faire face à ses interlocuteurs tandis que Nobume s'adossait nonchalamment au mur, jambes et bras croisés. Le commandant du Mimawarigumi hocha la tête pour seule réponse à la question du juré et sa subordonnée l'ignora royalement, se contentant de mâchonner ce qui semblait être un donut au chocolat.

Isaburo : Si vous le permettez, j'aimerai être le premier à m'exprimer concernant le Shinsengumi.

Le Supérieur : Faites.

Isaburo : Le Shinsengumi est un organisme nécessaire au bon fonctionnement de la ville d'Edo dont il assure la sécurité avec brio depuis des années maintenant. Ce n'est pas que cette ville, ou bien encore le Japon, mais bien la planète Terre dans son entièreté que ce groupe a sauvée à plusieurs reprises. Et tous ces actes héroïques, ce courage sans faille, et cette détermination, il ne la doit qu'à un seul homme. Celui sans qui tout cela aurait été impossible. Celui qui est là depuis le début mais qui, et cela malgré son évolution hiérarchique, se tient encore bien droit en première ligne sur le champ de bataille !

Kondo releva la tête une nouvelle fois, au comble de la joie. Malgré les quelques altercations qu'il y avait pu avoir entre le Shinsengumi et le Mimawarigumi, ils avaient toujours fait preuve d'un respect mutuel et aujourd'hui encore, témoignaient d'une certaine solidarité. Quand on y pense, ils n'étaient au fond qu'une seule et même famille…

Isaburo : Je parle bien évidemment de mon bon ami Hijikata Toushiro. Bien qu'il soit de basse extraction il fait définitivement partie de l'élite. Son mental et son sens du devoir sont incontestables et ses capacités au combat sont au-delà de toute comparaison. C'est pourquoi je suggère sa mise à la tête du Shinsengumi dès que vous aurez débarrassé cette organisation pleine de potentiel du gorille ci-présent qui la ronge tel une maladie infectieuse.

Le Supérieur : Suggestion très intéressant. J'en prends bonne note.

Q…Q…Quoi ?! Le jugement n'était même pas encore rendu qu'ils étaient déjà en train de réorganiser l'organigramme comme s'il n'était plus là !

Le supérieur finit de rédiger quelques mots sur sa feuille puis invita Nobume à prendre la parole. Elle le gratifia d'un regard mauvais mais s'exécuta après avoir englouti le dernier morceau de sa pâtisserie.

Nobume : J'ai fait passer un entretien individuel aux différents membres du Shinsengumi. Les questions étaient très diverses et avaient pour objectif d'évaluer leur état psychologique, j'en ai cependant ajouté certaines concernant Gorilla-san…

Kondo : Kondo-san….

Le futur ex-commandant du Shinsengumi avait clairement été décrédibilisé en tous points et destitué de son titre d'être humain, mais il tenait à maintenir le peu d'identité qu'il lui restait en affirmant son nom. Cela n'eut toutefois aucun impact et l'agent du Mimawarigumi poursuivit son témoignage comme si de rien n'était.

Nobume : La tendance générale des réponses fut relativement positive étant donné que les termes « honneur », « intégrité », « respect », et « à l'écoute » revinrent à plusieurs reprise…

Cette phrase fit chaud au cœur du pauvre Isao, mais cette entrevue lui avait appris à se méfier des secondes parties de phrases.

Nobume : … Mais dès que j'ai abordé le sujet de la « compétence » et des « qualifications », je me suis heurté à un mur. Mis-à-part Hijikata Toushiro et Okita Sougo qui sortirent leurs katanas, la quasi-totalité des membres du Shinsengumi éludèrent la question en prenant un air embarrassé. L'un d'entre eux alla jusqu'à s'enfuir par la fenêtre en prétendant être en retard pour un soi-disant entrainement de badminton.

Le Supérieur : Je vois, c'est affligeant.

Nobume : Oui, moi aussi je méprise le badminton…

Le Supérieur : Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que je voulais dire… En tout cas, je vous remercie de nous avoir éclairés par vos observations. Si vous n'avez rien à ajouter, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps.

Isaburo : En tant qu'élite, il est de notre devoir de faire en sorte que le gouvernement soit défendu par des combattants de qualité.

Sur ses mots, les deux agents s'en allèrent non sans jeter un rapide regard de pitié à Kondo. Le supplice était-il fini ? Apparemment pas puisque le supérieur venait de faire appeler « le dernier évaluateur avant le verdict ».


	4. Chap 4 La roue de la fortune

**Chapitre 4 : La roue de la fortune ne tourne pas toujours dans le sens qu'on voudrait**

Le dernier évaluateur avant le verdict… Mais le verdict n'était-il pas déjà tout trouvé ? N'avait-il d'ailleurs pas déjà été formulé avant même que Kondo n'entre dans la pièce ? Condamné depuis le début, le leader –ou plutôt ex-leader- du Shinsengumi ne voyait pas ce qu'on pourrait lui reprocher de plus.

Une fois encore la porte s'ouvrit et Kondo se trouva face à un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Enfin… Jamais rencontré. Il l'avait déjà vu au détour d'un couloir, dans le château d'Edo où cette personne était autorisée à rencontrer directement le Shogun. Vêtu de blanc et de violet avec une ceinture rouge, il tenait fermement son éventail et sondait du regard tous les individus de la pièce. Ses yeux violacés s'arrêtèrent sur Kondo. Il avait l'étrange impression que l'homme ressentait à la fois de la compassion et un léger dégoût. Le contact visuel fut interrompu par le Supérieur qui demanda froidement à l'individu de décliner son identité, le poussant à tourner la tête pour faire face à la petite assemblée.

Seimei : Ketsuno Seimei, leader du clan Ketsuno et Onmyoji au service d'Edo. Il m'a été demandé d'évaluer l'influence du Shinsengumi et en particulier de Kondo Isao ci-présent sur la ville, à un niveau spirituel.

Le Supérieur : Et vos conclusions ?

L'onmyoji offrit un regard désolé au commandant, ce qui lui indiqua la teneur de ce qui était à venir. Le témoignage d'un exorciste ? Sérieusement ? Cela n'avait aucun sens : Un petit goril… Homme ! Un petit homme comme Isao était bien incapable d'influer l'ordre spirituel !… Non ?

Seimei : Il… A dire vrai, c'est incroyable. De ma carrière et même de toutes les légendes contenues dans les rouleaux du clan Ketsuno depuis les temps immémoriaux, je n'ai jamais vu une telle aura. Je me demande même comment cet homme est encore vivant. S'il n'était pas sous mes yeux en ce moment, je refuserai d'y croire. Et pourtant.

Le Supérieur : Abrégez, Ketsuno ! Où voulez-vous en venir ?

Il semblait perdre son sang-froid et était sur le point de casser son crayon. Seimei, lui, prêtait à peine attention au vieil homme énervé tant il était absorbé par Kondo qu'il regardait comme s'il s'était agi d'une créature fantastique. Faisant claquer son éventail, il se redressa et sorti de sa torpeur.

Seimei : L'aura du commandant du Shinsengumi Kondo Isao contient des miasmes pathogènes capables de souiller les organismes alentour et subséquemment d'influer sur l'équilibre des fortunes…

Le Supérieur : Soyez clair je vous prie !

Seimei : Il… porte la poisse.

En prononçant ses mots, il adressa au futur-ex-commandant une expression des plus compatissantes puis reprit :

Seimei : Pas simplement à un niveau normal comme on en voit souvent mais dans des proportions difficilement explicables à des non-initiés ! Pour tout vous dire, ce n'est pas qu'il soit encore de ce monde, mais que notre monde soit encore là malgré sa présence qui tient du miracle ! Je tiens cependant à préciser que cela est totalement indépendant de sa volonté ! A moins que… Avez-vous tenté d'invoquer Satan ou Cthulhu dernièrement ?

Kondo : Q… Quoi ?! Mais non !

Seimei : Désolé, je me devais de demander par curiosité professionnelle.

Le Supérieur : Merci de votre aide, Ketsuno. Ça sera tout.

Voyant que l'individu restait planté devant l'accusé, les deux jurés qui semblaient répondre aux ordres du troisième l'empoignèrent pas les bras et le trainèrent de l'autre côté de la lourde porte métallique.

Seimei : Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! Il faut impérativement qu'il reçoive un rituel de purification ou il pourrait provoquez un nouveau big ba…

La porte se referma sur l'Onmyoji qui venait de sceller le destin de Kondo avec ses inepties. Enfin… Kondo préférait croire qu'il s'agissait d'ineptie car si ce n'était pas le cas, cela voudrait dire qu'il était fichu depuis le début. Pas depuis le début de l'entretient, le début de l'enquête ou même le début du Shinsengumi, mais depuis le début de sa misérable existence. Fallait-il dès lors penser que tout était de sa faute ? La guerre des samurais, l'arrivée sur Terre des Amanto, la mort de L dans Death Note ? Il secoua vivement la tête. Non, il ne pourrait jamais supporter la culpabilité de la responsabilité de toutes ces injustices…


	5. Chap 5 Entrées dramatiques

**Chapitre 5 : Les entrées dramatiques sont réservées aux êtres d'exception**

La tête basse et les yeux mi-clos, Kondo pouvait entendre les crayons gratter le papier et les trois compères discuter du meilleur moyen d'évacuer le « cas Shinsengumi » pour pouvoir partir en pause-déjeuner le plus tôt possible. Trois petits coups mal assurés retentirent et furent suivis par l'apparition d'une jeune femme par l'embrasure de la porte. Elle informa les trois jurés que le quatrième venait d'arriver et que, s'ils étaient prêts à délibérer, il souhaiterait les rejoindre. Ils lui intimèrent d'une seule voix de le faire entrer sans attendre. La jeune femme s'effaça pour laisser passer un élégant jeune homme qui tétanisa instantanément Kondo. Comment ? Pourquoi ? S'il n'était pas condamné avant, c'était désormais chose faite.

Le Supérieur : Kyubei-dono ! Haha, très cher Kyubei ! Comment vous portez-vous ? Et le clan Yagyu ? Tous les intervenants ont pu … euh… Intervenir… Donc ! Nous sommes prêt à délibérer et avons déjà des solutions, j'espère que nos résultats vous satisferont…

Kondo était médusé : cet homme arrogant qui paraissait prendre tout le monde de haut était désormais aux pieds de Kyubei, à la limite de lui dérouler un tapis rouge pour la mener à son siège. La place du clan Yagyu au sein du gouvernement avait-elle toujours été si importante ? Il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte…

Mais Kyubei n'était pas sensible à la flatterie et elle se contenta du mur pour s'appuyer avant de lui répondre.

Kyubei : Trêve de bavardage intempestifs. J'ai pu lire l'intégralité des rapports écrits que vous m'avez transmis, la délibération peut donc avoir lieu immédiatement. Etant donné que vous avez des « solutions », je vous en prie, éclairez-moi.

Légèrement honteux au début, le Supérieur –qui n'était plus qu'un type quelconque face à l'autorité d'un Yagyu- retrouva rapidement son sang-froid et déclara, le sourire aux lèvres :

Un Type Quelconque Face à l'Autorité d'un Yagyu : Bien entendu, bien entendu… Nous préconisons la rétrogradation de Kondo Isao au poste d'assistant du très prometteur Yamazaki Sagaru. Ou seppuku.

Q… Quoi ?! Plutôt mourir que d'être le larbin de Yamazaki ! Enfin… « Plutôt mourir », façon de parler parce que Seppuku c'est quand même sacrément cher payé comme punition pour quelqu'un qui n'a absolument rien fait… Enfin, rien fait... Mais ses réflexions furent interrompues par une réaction finalement pas si inattendue. Le jeune chef du clan Yagyu méprisa l'homme de son œil unique et se redressa en décroisant les bras.

Kyubei : Voilà donc votre projet… Et je suppose que vous que vous avez déjà en tête le nom d'un successeur. Quelqu'un de manipulable voire même directement un membre de votre clan car après tout, pourquoi s'embêter à être subtile ? Laissez-moi vous dire que vous déshonorer vos clans respectifs d'une part, mais surtout le Shogun. J'ai ma propre idée sur l'identité de ceux, ici, qui devraient se faire seppuku…

Les trois hommes ainsi que Kondo étaient bouche bée, ne sachant comment réagir à cette intervention. Kyubei le défendait alors même qu'ils étaient en compétition pour l'affection d'Otae –enfin, dans l'esprit de Kondo en tout cas- ? Les jurés balbutiaient des excuses diverses que la jeune femme interrompit immédiatement.

Kyubei : Ce sera un non-lieu pour le gorille. Cela vous convient-il ? Si ce n'est pas le cas je peux aussi aller demander son avis au Shogun…

Personne ne s'opposa à sa décision.

* * *

Lorsqu'il sortit du bâtiment officiel, Kondo aperçut Kyubei, adossée aux grilles métalliques et attendant probablement que sa voiture vienne la chercher. Malgré leur mésentente, elle venait de lui sauver la vie, la moindre des choses était donc d'aller la remercier. Il s'approcha en se grattant la tête, un peu gêné.

Kondo : Ah ! Kyubei ! Je… Merci…

Kyubei : Je t'arrête tout de suite : je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi. Je vous méprise, toi et toutes tes déviances. Mais en tant que chef du clan Yagyu je me dois d'être intègre et je pense qu'un leader pervers, incompétent et poisseux vaut malgré tout mieux que des politiciens corrompus qui ne pensent qu'à leur intérêt propre.

Kondo ne savais pas bien quoi répondre, il se contenta donc de baisser la tête en se sentant à la fois insulté et reconnaissant. Il allait partir quand Kyubei le rattrapa.

Kyubei : Gorilla !

L'homme se retourna, surpris.

Kondo : Oui ?

Kyubei : Tu devrais vraiment faire le rituel de purification : tu viens de marcher dans une déjection canine.

* * *

 _Voilà ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! Y a bien eu 6 mois entre le début et la fin de cette fic donc j'espère qu'elle aura malgré tout été cohérente et agréable à lire !_

 _Sinon, comme d'hab', une petite review fait toujours plaisir ^_^ !_

 _Bonne continuation et attention où vous marchez !_


End file.
